Maman fantôme
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Personne ne s'est demandé qui est la femme du papa nounours George, et la maman barbare guerrière de Gladys et Cindy?
1. Où tout commence

Wuhuhuhuuu! Deux fic en moins d'une semaine! Mais que m'arrive-t'il?

Bon, première fiction du coté Flander's Company, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à Lynnah pour tes idées géniales!

Je déclame haut et fort que Flander's Company ne m'appartient pas! Tout au Guardian!

Mais qu'es-ce que j'entends? De la musique au loin? Mais c'est le jeu des références! * doong-doong-dooong*

Dans cette fiction, il se trouve que j'ai fait beaucoup de références... Si vous me les trouvés, je vous enverrai le chapitre suivant en avance. Et oui, Lynnah, tu as le droit de jouée! Tu n'avais lu que la version brouillon!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture, hypocrite lecteur, -mon semblable, -mon frère!

* * *

Dit Caleb, demanda le DHR de la très célèbre Flander's Company, Hippolyte Kurtsman lors de la pause café, tu sais qui est la mère de Cindy?

-Non, répondit ledit Caleb après avoir rajouté un énième sucre dans son café. Pourquoi?

-Ca ne t'a jamais paru étrange que Truman, et même Cindy soient devenu blêmes après avoir appris la nouvelle?

-Non... Si, mais j'ai déjà regardé dans le dossier employé.

-Et?

-Et bien...

*flashback*

Caleb, assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, une tasse à café à côté de la souris, tapé dans la barre de recherche "Cindy Truman" et ouvrit son dossier.

nom de super: Freyja

identité secrète_nom: Truman

_prénom: Cindy

âge: 19

pouvoir: Arcanes du Barbare, dont Armage Slash et Superforce.

point faible: mathématique

antécédent avant emplois a la Flander's Company:

parents_père: George Truman

_mère: accès non autorisé

Et malgré sa grande connaissance de l'informatique, il ne put avoir accès au dossier, n'ayant droit qu'a des "ERROR SYSTEM 404 / accès non autorisé."

-What the f**k!

*fin flahback*

- Non!

-Si si, je t'assure, déclara solennellement Caleb une main sur le coeur, l'autre avec la tasse à café au dessus de la tête. Et j'ai aussi regardé pour Gladys et George: aucune informations! Comme si elles étaient nées du saint esprit ou pour George marié à un coup de vent!

Hippolyte regarda Caleb, d'un regard que ce dernier ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Ha non, commença Caleb, pas photo! Plus jamais! La dernière fois que tu as lancé ce regard, ça s'est mal fini!

-Allez sii te plais! Juré! Cette fois ça se passera bien!

-Non! la dernière fois que l'on a cherché des informations, on à fait exploser fukushima! Et la fois d'avant on a tué un de nos clients! Heureusement que j'ai pu le cloné et faire porté le chapeau au wairths!

- Mais s'est pas ma faute si j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'autodestruction! Et puis si je me souvien bien c'est TOI qui a tué le docteur et l'envoyant dans le moteur du Dédale!

- ...heureusement que on a pu s'échapper en se téléportant, parce que sinon, s'était fini, FIINII...

- Et puis on a eu l'information, non? On a su que Austin Power allais faire son come-back!

- ... on étaient transformé en sushis!

- Mais t'a pas fini de faire ta mijoré Caleb?

-Ça se voie que c'est pas toi qui te prend le vomi d'un coéquipier en pleine face parce qu'il a pas pris l'habitude des téléportation!

-Si te plais Caleb! *yeux humide de Cocker*

- Non!

-Même si je te donne "çà", dit-il en sortant une photo de sa poche.

- HO. MON. DIEUX! C'est bien se que je pense se que je voie dans ta main!, essayant d'attraper la relique, où du moins la touché des bouts des doigts.

-Ha nan, protesta-il en la mettant hors de porté d'un Caleb aux yeux larmoyants, tu m'aide, ET après je te la donne.

- ... T'es méchant!

-Aiiiii confiiiiance, croiiiiiiiit-en moiii...

-Grumph! Bon d'accord, tope-là!

Ils tchéquèrent. Et c'est ainsi que cette aventure commence, pour le meilleur et pour le pire!

* * *

Nan, sérieusement personne ne s'est dit qui est la femme du papa nounours George, et la maman barbare guerrière de Gladys et Cindy? Es-ce que je le sais? Qui ou quoi est sur la photo? Es-ce que le Doctor va apparaître? Es-ce que un diable de majordome va les aider?

Review?


	2. MISSION A

Muhahahahaha! Voici la suite, certes cours mais bon, promis, la suite sera plus longue...

voix sortie de nul part: FAUX!

Okay, j'essayerai...

Je déclame que rien est à moi, et que je sais où je vais avec cette fiction (et qui est la mère de Cindy, aussi mais c'est pas la peine de me soudoyer JE NE PARLERAI PAAAAAAAAAAAS) !

Merci à Lynnah qui me donne toujours de bonnes idées en EPS ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

MISSION A ou comment se faire cramer pas Freeya...

* * *

Nos deux anciens super vilains, à savoir Hypollite et Caleb, commencèrent en douceurs: c'est à dire de la plus simple des façons: demander à Georges.

Ils allaient le voir, quand au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs - non pas de la tour Stark -mais de la Flander's Company une conversation entre une Cindy plutôt... Amicale! Et qui rigolait avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

Nos deux protagonistes se cachèrent derrière un couloir adjacents et sortir la tête de leur cachette pour écouté se que disais la barbare...

- ... non mais tu m'étonne! Après avoir vu le prix des armures sur Raxacoricofalapatorius, c'est mieux d'aller chez les elfes! d'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles de maman? ... Ah ok, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas encore débarqué ici, si elle vient à pied, mais elle pouvait pas venir en... GRAND FRERE L'ACCOMPAGNE! Youpiii! Bon je te laisse, il y a deux gu-gus qui m'espionne et qui vont se prendre ma hache en adamentium dans la face... A plus tard!

Elle raccrocha, mais ne pu découvrir qui l'écoutait car les ex-super-vilains s'étaient déjà fait la malle.

Pfff, surement un journaliste d' "hémoglobine magazine" qui avait l'exploit de rentrez dans la Flander's Company ou un sbire quelconque.

D'ailleurs nous les retrouvons... devant la machine à café, essoufflé d'avoir couru plus vite que leurs ombres.

- Cindy a un grand frère! dit - ou plutôt essaya de dire Caleb qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Cindy peut rigoler! constata Hippolyte, tout aussi essoufflé de leurs cavalcades.

- Mais qui cela peu-être?

- J'en sais rien, allons-voir Georges.

* * *

Alors? Une idée de qui est la mère de Cindy?


	3. MISSION B

Chapitre 3!

Et toujours rien à moi!

Gros merci à Lynnah, même si aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas vu en sport, alors j'ai pas rie!

Toujours pour moi,

A bas ACTA!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nous retrouvons notre troupe d'ex super vilains trouvèrent George près de Gladys dans son pot, lui disant des mots doux

Dites-nous Georges, commença Caleb.

Qui est votre femme? continua Hippolyte.

Ma femme? C'est la plus merveilleuse personne que je pouvais rencontrer, elle est si belle, à de si beau yeux verts...

Euuu, George? demanda Hippolyte passant une main devant ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur de fan trouvant son personnage préféré trop "kawai".

... elle a les plus beau cheveux de tout l'Univers, elle est une mère géniale, c'est l'amour de ma vie, elle est toujours la pour moi... continua George qui n'avais pas entendu l'intervention d'Hippolyte.

Non mais attend, il dégage l'aura d'amour suprême que seul Edward Cullen dégage habituellement pour ses Volvo! constata Caleb

-Ho bon sang, tu a raison, vite! Allons-nous-en!

Et ils s'en allèrent, courant toujours plus vites à travers les couloirs de la Flander's, croisant Cindy qui allait voir son père.

… même si elle est en voyage "diplomatique" en se moment, elle m'envoie tout les jours une lettres. Mais où sont-ils passés? dit un George sortant de sa transe d'adoration. Bon temps-pis, j'aillais leurs dires qui est ma douce... Ah Cindy, j'aurais besoin de te dire quelques choses pour quant ta mère arrivera...

Notre troupe se retrouva, encore toute essoufflés, dans un couloir aux multiples portes closes.

- Ho bon sang! s'écria Caleb, J'aurai jamais cru revoir ça!

-Tu l'as dit, la dernière fois s'étais se qui as déclenché ce terrible tremblement de terre en Italie du nord, parce que cet Edward Cullen à commencé à parlé de ses voitures chéries!

Mais nous sommes encore aux mêmes points! On ne sait toujours pas qui est la femme de George.

Oui, mais...

Hippolyte ne put finir sa phrase car un très fort cri provenant d'une femme qu'était Cindy, ressemblant à un "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON", qui s'éloignait vers la salle d'entrainement des sbires.

* * *

VAAAALAAAAAA, CHAPITRE 3!

* * *

Retrouvons Armand dans son bureau, en état de dépression avancé, de larges cernes noirs sous les yeux, le teint pales, les yeux mornes comme ses cheveux qui on perdu leurs éclats.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOON!

Oh bon sang, quoi encore!


	4. MISSION C

Chapitre 4 - ou plutôt MISSION C!

Et toujours rien à moi, malgré les nombreuses lettres et e-mails au père Noël qui est le porte-monnaie des parents... ^^

Et... OUI! Quelqu'un a posté un commentaiirre apart _Lynnah_! Merci _Tamalice_!

Mais rangez donc ses haches de Haines... Oui, ceci était un jeu de mot que mon ordinateur Mr. Smith trouve pourrit...

Oui, Strak a peu-être JARVIS, mais moi j'ai Monsieur Smith!

Ha, petit message de mon coté revendicateur: BANDE DE JUDAS! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QU'IL N'Y A PAS QUE LYNNAH ET TAMALICE QUI LISENT MA FICTION!

* * *

_Dans un endroit de l'Univers..._

_- J'arrive mes bibiches!_

* * *

Nous reprenons notre histoire où Armand, en état de dépression avancé, de larges cernes noirs sous les yeux, le teint pales, les yeux mornes comme ses cheveux qui on perdu leurs éclats se trouvait dans un lieu où même Damien n'osait pas rentrer: le bureau du PDG.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO N!" entendit-on dans le bureau octogonal.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe encore!? se demanda Truman en gémissant au bord de la névrose.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, non pas 1 ou 2, mais bel est bien 4 fois.

- Si c'est le Master, je lui vole son manipulateur de vortex et je m'en vais dans le Void!

Caleb et Hyppolite passèrent leurs têtes entre les battants de la porte doublé en Dalekanium made in Skaro.

-Ha c'est vous, dit-il en s'affessant sur son mirifique bureau octogonal (N.D.L.A: non, ceci n'est pas une parodie du _bureau ovale_)

- Alors voilà, commença Caleb.

- Nous voudrions que vous nous disait qui est la mère de Cindy, continua Hippolyte.

Le PDG de la boîte eu... une réaction plutôt étrange pour le coup! Il prit dans sa main sa carte bancaire qui était posé en évidence sur son bureau et s'assit dessous (le bureau, pas la carte!), tenant entre ses mains ladite carte et se balançant d'avant en arrière, tout en disant des choses... huuum...

-Elle arrive! Elle va arriver! Elle va encore tout casser! Elle va encore me faire payer!

-Tait toi tu n'avait qu'a la tuée quand je te l'avais dit!

-Mais je veux pas mourir de la main de son grand frère, de son père et de ses autres enfants!

-Et bah alors tu prends sur toi!

-NON!

-SI!

pendant que Truman faisait un remake d'un certain hobbit _mauuuuuudit, _nos deux protagonistes s'étaient regarder et se dirigeaient sur la pointe des pieds à la sortie. Il y étaient presque sorti quand soudain Truman en pro-gollum sorti de sous son bureau et leurs balança un cadre photo à la tête que Caleb réceptionna et ferma la porte derrière-lui.

-mais truman est devenu fou!

-mais nan, sa va lui passé, _encore_!

-mais c'est quoi ça? dit Hyppolite en désignant le cadre photo.

Dans le cadre photo se trouvait une photo (merci Capitain Obvious!) qui montrait un vieux père Noël borgne qui tenait sur ses genoux une petite fille aux tresses noir.

-ok, la petite fille c'est Cindy, dit Caleb, mais c'est qui le vieux? Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui...

-Idem, répondit le responsable des ressources humaines... je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part...

il claqua des mains.

- bon, allons boire un café, cela nous reviendra sûrement en tête!

Et si seulement ils savaient se qui les attendaient...

* * *

VAAAAHAAAAAALAAAAAA, MISSION C!

Ahhahh! Je vous mes la misère en attendant le prochain chapitre! Nhiiiiihaaaaaaa!

* * *

_Quelque pars dans l'Univers... _

- Atcha!

- Master, ça va?

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que l'on vient de parlé de moi...


	5. MISSION D

Chapitre 5 - ou plutôt MISSION D!

Rien est à moi, tout aux miiiiiriiiiifiiiiique Guardians!

Alors rangez donc vos armes plus ou moins létale, la suite arrive!

Petite parenthèse: Allez, je vais vous dire qui c'est! ... Ou pas!

HAAAAAAAAAANHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Ça te fout le swag! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! (celui qui trouve cette référence... Il est gégé!)

* * *

_Précédemment__, dans Maman Fantôme!_

_- Bon, allons boire un café, cela nous reviendra sûrement en tête!_

_Et si seulement ils savaient se qui les attendaient..._

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers là si précieuse machine à café, il y eu un immense flash de lumière verte... dans la section comptabilité de la Flander's Company, faisant peur à la plupart des expert-comptables qui criaient les bras le l'air, certains courant de partout comme des poules, d'autres essayant de retrouver leurs feuilles marqués de nombreux calcules incompréhensibles pour la majorité des êtres humains.

Oui, la section comptabilités de la boîte était... plutôt étrange.

C'est alors que se releva cette personne apparut dans cette étrange lumière verte: un homme plutôt bien bâtit pour son age, quoique avec quelques cheveux blancs, un costume de super aux couleurs des USA, munie d'un bouclier rond en Vibranium...

Oui, Captain Amerlok IS COME BACK!

C'est à ce moment aussi, que le chef de ce secteur, la voix aussi agréable que celle de Vanessa, adorateur de sa chère "Nadège" -aussi appelé Gilbert- sortie de son bureau, observa le bordel qu'était devenu se chère secteur.

Il ferma les yeux. Inspira un bon coup, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Puis...

- **MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!?** Hurla-t-il.

- _Chef!_ s'écria un de ses nombreux subalternes, tout en venant à ces côtés. _Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est téléporté dans nos locaux et qui a détruit tout nos dossiers!_

- **Même ceux de 2012 sur celle des candidatures spontanées?** demanda-t-il, devenant soudain pâle comme la Mort personnifiée.

- _Surtout ce-là..._

Alors que Captain Amerlok, après avoir reprit ses esprits, allait demander dans quel monde de fou il était tombé, il fut interrompit par un Gilbert rouge de colère, ce qui eu pour but de faire fuir tout les employés présents dans l'open-space sous leurs bureaux.

Redevenant acceptablement calme, il intima un "**deux minutes si vous plais**" au Captain pommé, puis décrocha le téléphone le plus proche, composant un numéro qu'il connaissait - et qu'il détestait du plus haut point-.

* * *

Après s'être dirigé vers ladite cafetière sans incident notable... excepter le fait de croiser le Truman papa-poule courir après la super-vilaine adepte du génocide qu'était sa fille pour qu'elle mette la "belle robe qu'il lui avait choisi"

Bref! Après avoir bu le précieux breuvage, ils se dirigèrent sans vraiment trop savoir vers la section des innovations et de la recherche, plus précisément, dans le labo de Caleb. Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans le sanctuaire du fanatique de Cloney, le téléphone sonna.

* * *

Ai-je besoin de dire que je me sens


End file.
